Hope For Better Days
by Lizzy2utoo
Summary: Ch9!After surviving an assassination attempt from Emerald, Serena learns of Diamond’s plan of what is to come. The Time and Space barrier has been broken, will she survive,is this the end? Will she even live to love Diamond, Sapphire, or Darien? Find ou
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF SAILOR MOON! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! BLAH BLAH BLAH...This is just an idea I had that would involve the characters of the show. Again, I do repeat, I do not own sailor moon!  
  
This is my first fan fic. I would love some reviews. It will get more interesting as we go along in the next few chapters. Please review!  
  
Serena walked through the door. She sighed as she cascaded onto the couch, her only friend at the moment. Her mind started to focus on why she felt overwhelmed. It was her senior year of high school. She was supposed to be having the time of her life, wasn't she? The day's events clearly showed that was not the case. ~~FLASHBACK~~ Serena had woken up late because her alarm clock hadn't gone off. She had failed a math test when she got to school because the teacher accused her of cheating on a test; she wasn't, as a matter of fact, she had actually studied for the test too! She received a detention from her teacher because of her lame accusation. She missed her ride after school with her boyfriend. This made her late for her usual, boring sailor scout meeting. As usual, she received a lecture on being late. She knew that she was late, but she had a valid reason to be late. There was no point to these meetings; no new evil had risen to power. The past few months had been evil free. She left before the meeting even started because she was sick of all of it. Rei had kept on her high horse about her being late. Serena signed and realized she just couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up and bolted out the door and down the street. "Serena get back here," Rei shouted! Serena just kept running oblivious to the fact that Rei was screaming behind her. Rei just didn't understand; no one did. ~~END FLASHBACK~~ Serena slowly slipped into a subtle sleep. Suddenly, the phone rang. Startled, Serena shot up off the couch. She picked up the phone, "Hello," she said. No answer was heard. She listened to the silence on the other end; then suddenly she heard a click hanging up and there was a new dial tone. She put the phone up. She though, "That was weird." She laid back down on the couch. A thought crossed her mind, "Maybe it was Darien." She ran back over to the phone and dialed Darien's phone number. "Hello," Darien said on the other end. "Hi Darien," Serena said anxiously. He sighed, "Serena, why are you calling me? You know I'm busy with work," he said irritated. "Sorry, I though you had called," she said. There was a long, awkward silence. "Well sorry I won't keep you, " she said. "Bye," he said and hung up the phone. Tears filled Serena's eyes as she had one more thing to add to her list of having a bad day. Why did he have to be so utterly rude? Did she not matter at all to him? She was so upset she walked over to the fridge to eat her worries away. She then realized that she was out of food; junk food that is. This made her even more upset. She stood up, grabbed her purse, put on her shoes, and proceeded out the door and down the street. It was nearly seven o'clock. She walked into a nearby ice cream parlor and ordered a triple fudge sundae. She sat down in a booth and began eating the yummy, stress-eliminating treat. A really hot guy with spiked bleached blonde hair got up and walked out on the parlor. He made eye contact with her as he walked out but he didn't stop. "He looks like Lita's ex," Serena thought. Serena finished her sundae and felt a little bit better. She had now thought about the day's events and came to the conclusion that tomorrow was bound to be better; it had to be. With that final thought and a bit of self-encouragement she headed out the door with her head held up. She took a short cut through the alley towards home. She walked slowly down the alley until she started eyeing a creepy shadow on the brick wall of the alley. She began to feel a great force of negative energy. With that feeling, Serena quickened her pace. It was getting darker, but the sun had already set. The negative force was growing and she knew it. Serena began to run down the now scary alley. No not again! The shadow met her three-quarters through the alley, but now it was not a shadow. It was a dark figure, quite large and solid but not with an exact shape. It's eyes turned red and Serena stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of it. She needed to transform into sailor moon, but before she could there was a flicker of light that came into the figure's eyes. It stunned Serena and she flew backwards. She grabbed her brooch and she muttered, "Moon Crystal Power!" A positive ray of light grew around her as she transformed. She was in her Super Sailor Moon uniform. She tried to use her tiara on the figure to stun it, but to no avail. She was stunned again and she fell to the ground. The figure moved closer to her. She couldn't move. She thought that this was going to be the end. Tears began to fill her eyes; where were her friends? Her partners? Those who had vowed to protect her? The figure stood straight over her; she gasped. Suddenly regained her senses. She kicked backwards to her feet. She used her tiara on the figure again. This time she hit it and it was stunned. She then blasted it to pieces with her scepter. It was gone. She sighed with relief and transformed back into her old self. An almost magnetic force drew her towards the ashes. She walked over to the (now moon dust) figure on the ground. She ran her hand through the dust. It was soft. As she felt through it something warm and solid surfaced the dust. Her eyes widened. It was a black colored gemstone. It was very beautiful, but as she felt along it she felt some negative energy surge run throughout her body. She put the gem in her pocket and ran to Rei's temple. As she ran the long distance, a ton of questions went through her mind. Now that there was a new evil, would her friend's help her? Did they know about the evil already? What did the evil want? Should she tell Darien? She reached Rei's temple and ran up the steps. She knocked on the door. A minute later Rei answered the door. "Serena, it's a bit late to be over here don't you think", Rei said. Serena was out of breath. "What's up," Rei asked now a bit concerned? "The evil is back," Serena said quickly. "What?" Rei said. Serena nodded her head and stepped inside. "I was attacked in the alley by this...shadow," she began. "How exactly did a...shadow attack you," Rei asked her suspiciously? "It just popped out of the wall," Serena nearly shouted! Rei's eyes widened. "When I blasted it this was left in the moon dust," Serena said and pulled the gem out of her pocket and held it out. Rei grabbed it and nearly fell to the ground. "It's evil," Rei shouted and picked herself up after dropping the gemstone to the ground! "I already knew that," Serena said back to her. "But, how did you carry that all this way... the energy force is so powerful," Rei said to her in amazement. Serena smirked, "I don't know... I just kind of did." "We need the other scouts; they need to know," Rei said to her. "Let's wait until the morning," Serena said yawning, "I'm so tired." Rei nodded; "Well, I don't think you should walk home." "I suppose I could call Darien," she said. "All right," Rei said back to her and handed her the phone. Serena dialed Darien's number. "Hello," Darien's tired voice answered the phone. "Darien," Serena said in a worried tone. "What's wrong Serena," Darien said back to her. "Can you come pick me up, please," she said back to him. "All right, where are you," Darien asked? "Rei's temple," she said. "OK," Darien said and hung up the phone. A little while later Darien pulled up and Serena walked out to his car with caution. She waved goodbye to Rei and got in the car. "So what's up," Darien asked? He drove off towards Serena's house. "I was attacked by a new kind of evil;" she told him, as she looked up at him with the purest of crystal blue eyes Darien had ever seen. He looked at her and nearly hit another car when he looked back at the road. He had to swerve to avoid a collision. "Watch out," Serena said to him. "Sorry, do you mean to tell me that we have someone new to defeat," Darien asked? She nodded her head. "Are you all right," he asked her? "Yeah, I think so," she told him. The rest of the car ride to her house was quiet. When they arrived, Serena kissed Darien goodbye and got out of the car. "You sure you'll be all right," Darien asked? Serena tried to smile,"Yeah, I'll be fine." If only she could convince herself of that. She walked in her house and Darien drove off towards his house. Serena closed the door and walked to her room. She closed the door to her room and slid down with her knees to her face. She felt so tired and she was worried about what would happen. She got up a few minutes later and put on her pajamas. She slipped into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow would bring something new. 


	2. New Day even worse events

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Sailor Moon! I just borrowed some characters and situations to make the fan fic! I do repeat, I do not own any part of Sailor moon! Please don't sue me!  
  
No I have to save her; everyone depends on her, Rei shouted. Serena was lying on a cracked sheet of ice on the ground. The ice was about to fall through. An enemy was standing in the shadows with a glowing ball of energy about to release at the ice. "No you can't!" Rei shouted and ran towards the figure in the shadows. "Serena WAKE UP!" The figure released the energy and it soared towards where Serena was lying. "NO!" Rei shouted. The energy hit the ice and then time seemed to freeze. "Do you really want to save her?" An eerie voice asked? "I would do anything", Rei said to the voice as time was still frozen and only she could move. "STAY AWAY FROM HER MAKE HER STAY AWAY FROM ALL THE SCOUTS", the voice said. "Why", Rei said angrily. "THIS IS THE ONLY WAY", the voice said. "Unless you want", the voice paused and time resumed its path. The energy hit the ice and Serena fell into the unknown.  
  
"Nooooo", Rei shouted and jumped up! "It was only my imagination, only a dream", she thought. She was breathing heavily. It had seemed so real. She looked over at her nightstand and smiled. There was a picture of her, Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina, her dearest friends. She looked out her window; it had to be pretty early. She got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and headed back to her room. She sat the water on her nightstand. Her eyes went wide; Serena wasn't in the picture! The water tumbled off the nightstand and spilt. "What is this madness", Rei thought? She picked up the broken water glass and examined the picture again. Serena was there again. Could she have been hallucinating? This was totally weird. She got ready to go meet the girls.  
  
The next morning Serena woke up breathing madly because she had had dreams full of nightmares. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and washed her face. She looked up at the mirror and for a moment her dreams flashed back in her mind, ~~~A great flash occurred, Everyone was leaving her sight. "What's going on...nooooo", suddenly she came back to reality. She looked up at the mirror and it cracked. She couldn't remember her last thought. What had just happened? Her eyes went wide and then shut back immediately. She heard no crash of the mirror. She looked back up. The mirror was fine. Was her mind playing tricks on her? She walked back out to her room to get dressed. She put on a pink mini-skirt and a white halter- top. After she was finished getting ready she walked down stairs and ate breakfast.  
  
After she got done eating, Serena headed outside to go shopping with the gang. She would meet them at the mall at 10:30. She looked down at her watch, 9:45. She smiled; today was definably starting to go her way. She was ahead of schedule. Since she was running early she decided to walk to the mall instead of taking the bus. As she made it further into the city, she felt a cold wind setting in. Autumn was coming to an end quickly. December had already begun. She passed a store full of bunnies and she just had to stop in. She spent a long time looking at the live bunnies. "How cute, I want one!" Serena thought. She walked throughout the store and found cute bunny pins. Best friends forever were marked on some of the pins. They were in a white font with pink fur. "I have to get these for the girls." Serena thought. She grabbed four of them and paid for them. She hurried out of the store. She looked down at her watch. "O no 10:35!" She yelled and ran down the street towards the mall. The girls were going to be so mad at her! She hurried into the mall after running for a good fifteen minutes. The girls were in line for food with their backs to her. "I'll surprise them!" She thought and walked over towards the girls. She play hit them on the back. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I have a surprise for you guys!" Serena said happily. Rei saw her and instant anger was on her face although she knew inside what she was about to do was going to tear her apart. "You're late." Amy said to her. "Yea sorry I..." Serena was interrupted. "SERENA I'M SO SICK OF YOU AND YOUR LAME EXCUSES!" Rei shouted starting a scene. "YOU ARE TERRIBLE, NEVER THERE NEVER ON TIME I'M TOTALLY SICK OF IT!" Rei was shouting at the top of her lungs! "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE AROUND ME; I HAVE NO MORE PATIENCE FOR YOU!" Serena's eyes filled with tears, she was speechless. She dropped the bag full of the best friend charms. She ran from them and out of the mall. "Why did she do that to me? I know I'm late and stuff.... but I'm her friend," Serena thought. Her tears were like a waterfall flowing down her eyes. She ran and ran. She ended up in front of Darien's apartment. She knocked on the door. Darien answered after a minute. "O no", he thought, "I can't be around her or she'll get hurt." He had had a recurring vision all day about her dying. "What do you want?" He asked. Tears kept flowing down her eyes. She hugged him. Her touch felt so good to him, he put his arms around her. "No...no I can't...I have to let her down." He thought. "Serena," he said to her. He could feel her head nod so he knew she was listening and let go of her. "I think we should see other people, I don't love you anymore." He said. Serena stood still as if she couldn't translate into English what he had just said. "Wha...what?" She asked? He nodded. Her heart just tore into shreds, like microscopic light pieces. She nodded her head no. "No; no we have a future together.... It's our destiny," she said desperately. This was breaking his heart so he got angry to get rid of her. "THE HELL WITH DESTINY! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" He said. He slammed the door and left her out there. "No Darien!" She just yelled. She kept yelling until she had no voice left from all of the crying. Her throat was sore and she was hyperventilating. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare. Her friends, and her lover couldn't leave her like that. They couldn't abandon her! She walked down the stairs slowly. She walked out and sat on a bench. She had nothing to live for. Her life had come to an end. She couldn't take it. She looked at the cars going by. Maybe she should just end it all and just jump out in front of one of them. It would end her pain. Right now that was all she could feel. She ran out into on going traffic! The cars honked and swerved. No luck. She kept running. She ran into the park. The cherry blossoms were swirling in the wind. It was getting dark and cloudy again. The wind was cold and bitter, like her attitude. She ran to the lake and plunged herself into the lake. It was freezing. She dove under. She was still. "It was going to end soon," she thought. She came up for some reason. Like floating. She heard screaming. She looked across the lake. Another figure, this time bigger. The person screaming ran away. Serena ran out of the lake. "If I can't take my own life, it can!" Serena thought and hurried over to the figure. She transformed into Sailor Moon one more time. The monster immediately stunned her. Serena fell to the ground. This was it; she would be destroyed by the figure. She lay there letting her body feel it's last. The figure came closer and closer to her. Its eyes were flashing an indescribable color. She felt at peace knowing she was ending her pain. Suddenly a red rose came between her and the figure. "STOP RIGHT THERE," the four sailor scouts yelled! "Why did they come," she wondered. They no longer cared. What was this? Their party to get rid of me? She had all of these thoughts.~~~~~~~  
  
~~Back earlier at the mall after Serena ran off~~ "Rei what's the matter with you," Lita yelled at her watching Serena run off. "I had to..."Rei said. "Are you out of your mind, she's our leader, and the princess, you just basically damned all of us." Mina said. "I had this dream...." Rei said. She explained the story. "What can we do," Amy asked? "Wait I suppose," Rei said. "This is all we can do we have to stay away from her if we want her to live." They all nodded. All of a sudden Rei had a vision of Serena in the park. "Serena is in danger!" Rei yelled! They all ran outside of the building and transformed into their scout forms. They used sailor scout teleport to get to her at the park.~~~  
  
~The present~ "Mercury Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled and sent the attack towards the shadow figure. It didn't affect it. It came closer to Serena. Serena stood up and was stunned again onto the ground. "NO." Tuxedo mask yelled. Their voices were distant in her mind. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. The figure edged closer to her and reached her. The other scouts tried their powers on the figure. Nothing happened to it. It sunk down to her and seeped into her body. "Serena!" They all yelled as the figure disappeared into her like air. They ran a distance to her but the more they ran the farther she seemed to get from them. Like the world was stretching. A man with jet-black hair and sapphire blue eyes appeared next to Serena and picked her up. "Say your goodbyes...you won't be seeing her anymore!" He yelled. "I am Sapphire, general of the royal black moon family. You are all easily deceived! Did you really think those dreams were real? HA! Your princess belongs to the black moon family now!" Sapphire laughed repeatedly. "What do you want with her" Tuxedo mask yelled? "You'll see soon enough...." He yelled back and disappeared with Serena. "NO!" They all yelled! Darien fell to his knees. "Mercury can you get a scan of her," Rei said quickly. Amy turned on her computer. "No, it's like she has just left the planet," She said sadly. "How could we have believed those dreams? Now we've lost her," Darien yelled! "We have to find her, Mercury what can we do?" Lita asked? "I can keep scanning for her, maybe she will turn up," she said, "Other then that...all we can do is wait." They all headed to Rei's temple to plan.  
  
~~Where they disappeared to~~ Sapphire appeared with Serena in his arms. In front of him about a hundred feet away was a very handsome man with incredible features. He was indescribably handsome. He was drinking a large glass of red wine and looking at a hologram of Neo-Queen Serenity. "Diamond, my dear brother, here is my birthday present to you." He said to Diamond and smiled. Diamond looked up and his beautiful eyes went wider then wide. It was his infatuation, his obsession, all he had every wanted was right in front of him, Serena, the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo! He stood up and walked to her slowly............................................................  
  
Sorry about the cliffy! I will have the next chapter out very soon! I have to go to sleep or I would make this more complete! Please read and rate! This is my first fan fic so please don't be brutal! If you have any ideas about what should happen next I would love to hear! Thanks!  
  
~~Lizzy~~ 


	3. Captured with care?

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill by now! I DO NOTown any aspect of Sailor moon, nor do I claim to own any part of it!  
  
Thanks to everyone who sent in the reviews! Please Read and Review!  
  
OK just so this isn't confusing to anyone here is some better information to let you know the status of everyone in the stories experiences'. This is like a different type of sailor moon time frame. They have already battled Queen Beryl and Allen and Ann. After Allen and Ann is where the original Black Moon incidents are suppose to occur. I've changed that idea and put this at the time period where Serena is 17. As in this is a little different from the episodes because Serena has certain powers she has gained from different times and different situations that in the series may have been after the Black Moon conflicts. Wow that sounds really confusing you guys so I apologize. If you need explanation send me a review with your questions and an email address to reply to and I will be happy to respond, thanks!  
  
Diamond slowly walked towards his brother and what looked to be his obsession. As he walked he thought, "If this is a dream, I'm walking slowly hoping this moment will last forever." Diamond reached the two and said slowly, "Is that.Serenity, future Neo-Queen Serenity?" Sapphire nodded, "You saw what happened from the hologram screen, she barely put up a fight." Diamond nodded, "That son of a bastard gave into my little mind games, so did Sailor mars." Sapphire laughed, "They were so upset they were fooled, the look on their face was priceless." "I don't care what would happen in my dreams, I would never give her up," Diamond said. "They just don't understand her value," Diamond said to Sapphire slowly, almost in a trance while staring for a moment at the future queen's beauty. Diamond reached for her and Sapphire reluctantly handed her to him. She had grown on him for the short time he had to hold her, to admire the astonishing features of her being. He didn't know why, but he felt so at peace with her, a feeling that was indescribable. Sadly, his brother got everything he wanted, when he wanted, at everyone's expense. Nevertheless, he loved him, his older brother; he had so much to look up to him for. Diamond was the prince of Nemesis, a dashing man, with indescribable power and knowledge beyond his years. He was the ruler of Nemesis with out any council. **A/N wiseman is not in this fanfic** Diamond took the beauty into his strong and worthy arms, the look on his face would show that he thought you had just handed him the entire galaxy on a silver platter. "Thank you my brother, I will never forget this, you are dismissed." Diamond said this and turned around headed to his throne of power with his obsession.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Rei's temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien sat in the corner isolated from everyone else. He couldn't believe he had let Sapphire take Serena out of his grasp like that. How could he give into those dreams? Rei, Amy, Lita, and Mina were sitting down drinking tea in silence. Lita said quietly, "How long has he been standing there like that?" "About an hour," Rei said back. "He blames himself," Amy said. "I blame her," Mina said bluntly. "What?! ME WHY ME WHAT DID I DO?" "You yelled at her and told her you basically hated her and never ever wanted to see her again," Lita said back to her standing up absolutely infuriated. They all stood up yelling at one another blaming each other. "Well we have to get her back, Darien do you have any suggestions," Amy asked civilized? Darien didn't respond. He was too busy in thought reprimanding himself. Rei walked over to Darien and put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be all right, we'll get her back." Darien jerked away from her, "How can you say that? It was our fault she ran off in the first place, I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't dead already. SHE HAD NO WILL TO FIGHT, DIDN'T YOU SEE HER?" He was pissed. He kept mentally kicking himself. The scene from when he broke up with her kept playing over and over in his mind. The look on her face, it was too much to bear, he had broken her heart into a million pieces and stepped on ever piece after that. He couldn't forgive himself and he wondered if he would ever get her back. If so, would she ever forgive him?  
  
~~~~~Back on Nemesis~~~~~~  
  
Diamond sat on his throne with Serena in his arms (she was no longer in her Sailor moon uniform if you haven't caught the drift yet). He had actually sat down his wineglass, which was a great accomplishment. He continued to look down at her, she was so beautiful, he had longed to have her with him as long as he could remember. In his mind, it was so worth it. He was so in love with her. From the tip of her head to the ends of her feet he was astonished and in total awe of her. He could not wait until she would awaken. Sapphire walked back in. "Did you have the scouts finished off?" Diamond asked. Sapphire shook his head no; "They destroyed the shadow." "No matter, I'll just let our new queen take care of them. She deserves revenge after the way they treated her anyway" Diamond said back to him. Sapphire smiled, "Yes, that she does, what fools her 'friends' were, don't you think." Diamond nodded and smiled, "Yes, yes of course, they are not worthy of her." "She should be taken out of these clothes, they are from her past and we want everything to start new here" Diamond said smiling. He looked down at her and stood up with her in his arms. A small bed appeared out of thin air and he laid her on it. He snapped his fingers and she was in a white dress, pearls were the straps and there were slits up the sides, the fabric was almost like silk, but was something of a more regal stature. "Much better, I think she should go to a suite now to rest don't you," Diamond asked? Sapphire agreed, "Yes, after all she has had a terribly hard day today and we want her to get her strength back." "She has no more worries now, she will be protected from those who are unworthy of her," Diamond said as he lifted her up gently into his arms and carried her to a suite.  
  
The door magically opened when Prince Diamond reached the door and walked in. The room was beautifully decorated with lots of furniture. The ceilings were very high. There was a huge canopy bed with what looked like white lace. Pearls were twisted around all of the frames of the bed keeping the lace clinging to the posts. The room was just breathtaking. The prince laid the beautiful Serena on the bed. He draped the covers over her so she wouldn't catch a chill. He took great care in making sure that she would be totally comfortable. Next to the bed was a nightstand. He made over three dozen white roses appear in a diamond vase there. He admired her beauty one more time before departing to the throne room. As he walked out he whispered, "Be at peace, dear beauty."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later on Nemesis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up from a dreamless, restful sleep. She slowly opened her eyes. She was so comfortable. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She had never seen this room before. It was beautiful. She noticed the beautiful roses. She got up and took one out of the large diamond vase. It smelled so divine. She walked over to the mirror, "Whoa twilight zone, what am I wearing" she thought immediately? She re-examined her dress, it was gorgeous and she looked around the room again, had someone mistaken her for royalty or something because all of this was fit for royalty it seemed to her. Where was she? Why was she here? Where were her 'friends'? All of these thought went through her head; she had to have some answers. The door opened and a figure entered the room, Serena gasped, "I've seen you before!" ........  
  
Heh heh heh heh sorry guys I have to cut it off here for tonight, I should have the next Chapter up tomorrow or in a few days if schoolwork isn't killing me. Hope you guys like this, it was kind of boring in this chapter but I promise it will be better in the next chapter, "Answers revealed" Please REVIEW! I work hard on this stuff and I'm not writing anymore unless I get some reviews. I need a reason to write more! Everyone have a good weekend!  
  
~~~Lizzy~~~ 


	4. Answers Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Sailor Moon, nor do I claim to. Please don't sue me! I repeat, I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.  
  
Heh heh heh. well thanks for all of the reviews, well as I requested more reviews/reviewers; I shall keep up my end or the bargain! Here is chapter four of my fan fiction, "Answers Revealed". Enjoy, and review please!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@Back on Nemesis where the last chapter left off@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I know you!" Serena said with a small gasp. "Yes dear princess" Sapphire said, "I rescued you from them." Serena had no expression. She was drawing a blank from the incident with her, the scouts, and this man. It was all a blur. "How did you save me?" She asked him with an even more blank expression. "I couldn't stand to watch you suffer from those ungrateful scouts," he told her. He had a noble appearance working for him at that moment. She looked intrigued, "Whom may I ask, are you?" "I am Sapphire, younger prince and second in command of Nemesis, and it is an exceptional reward to finally be graced with your awoken presence." He said to her as he kneeled and kissed her hand. She looked down at him. He looked so familiar, then it came to her, and it tore her to shreds, he looked like Darien. His hair was a different shade, and his eyes a bit deeper, but he looked so familiar, similar. Her heart felt light, maybe it was mending. She smiled faintly, she had never been treated like this, and she had always felt so not really unwelcome, but not appreciated by the scouts, and Darien, now that she thought about it. This was a bit overwhelming to her, but she kind of had a sensation that she liked it. Not wanting to be too friendly to him too fast she grasped his hand as he stood no his knee kissing her hand. She shook his hand, as she had always been taught to do when meeting someone formally, "Hello Prince Sapphire, I am Serena." "I am aware of that, but you are so much more then that, you are a princess, Sailor Moon, and a future queen." He said with almost pride in his voice. She was amazed, had he done his homework on her or what? "The prince will be in shortly to greet you" Sapphire said with respect and stepped out. Serena went back over to her bed and sat down, she needed a few moments to think on her own. What was going on? Was he really who he said he was? What did she really know about him? Nothing now that she thought about it, he could be her worst enemy for all she knew. Yet, she wondered, could he really be that bad if he had taken care of her along with this other prince? She needed to know if that was the real reason they had brought her there, was she captured or did she come with them of her own free will? She just couldn't remember.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@Back at Earth@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ The scouts and Darien sat still on the front area of the temple. Searching for a sign. "Is it just me or has it gotten a few degrees colder?"Mina asked? "Colder" Rei said back. "Some kind of evil is brewing, I feel we are totally losing Serena, something is happening to her" Darien said as he hit the ground on his knees. He always had had a gift of sensing Serena; it had never failed him. The girls got on their knees to help him up. "Something bad, really bad is happening, I can't save her either" he said very upset.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@Nemesis palace@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Serena sat wondering more and more about her new 'acquaintances'. The door magically opened again. A gorgeous man walked in, even more handsome then Sapphire. "Good morning princess, I hope you slept well" the handsome man said. "How do you know I'm a princess?" She inquired? "I know so much more then that," he said smiling. She eyed him with a mysterious look. "There they are, those eyes I've fallen in love with every time I've seen that perfect image appear on that hologram, and now she is for real!" His smile got brighter. She was intrigued. "And you are?" She asked? "I am Prince Diamond, Head command and ruler of Nemesis, and it is a pleasure to finally come" he paused to admire her beauty, if only for a moment, "face to face with you, Princess Serenity, future queen." She smiled at this; he was so kind to her. Was this one big dream? These people just were not for real, she couldn't imagine such kind people, not that she would ever meet. "Nice to meet you prince Diamond" She said to him admire his breathe taking features. His hair was a faint white and tint of almost a light pale blue, but not quite. His eyes were a glassy beautiful color, like Diamonds. The name suited him perfectly. His body in total was handsome. His charm was like a slice of heaven. She was definitely not used to such treatment, and the prince could tell. He bent down and kissed her hand, though much longer than Sapphire did. As he rose she looked at him again. He was so kind to her; she just could not get over the fact. "You must be hungry, come, let me escort you to the dining room for breakfast" he said to her with a handsome smile. She nodded and he held her hand gently as they left the room. They passed through lovely, royal corridors, you could tell they were fit for royalty. Priceless artwork was throughout the palace, they walked down a long corridor and took a right into a huge room with a shining diamond table, diamond chairs, diamond chandeliers, as she sat down, she found that virtually all of the room was diamond, even the utensils. Diamond sat next to her, at the top of the table, with her at his right hand. Sapphire walked in before Diamond could even get a word out. He bowed, "Princess, Brother, my Prince." Diamond nodded he be seated, "Sapphire." "I trust he has already introduced himself to you princess," Diamond said to her. She nodded, "Yes, he has." Their breakfast was served and they all ate in silence. The food was excellent, and so were Serena's manners. She behaved like a Princess while eating. Serena smiled at the two while they weren't looking, she was thinking, "HA! The girls would die if they knew that I was dining with these two chivalrous, handsome, gentlemen." After breakfast was over, the three headed down the corridor, into an even bigger room. There was a huge throne, with a seat to the right and the left of the throne was lower set of seats, still very beautiful. To be honest, the castle was astonishing, Serena wondered if the Moon Kingdom's palace had been so beautiful as this? Diamond and Sapphire went and sat down in their spots as they watched Serena look around, she was looking at the ceiling at the moment, at all the sparkling diamonds and how the beautiful sunlight could make such a gorgeous room even more beautiful. She looked at Diamond and Sapphire. Diamond, motioned to where her seat was. Next to him, again, his right hand. Serena was astonished, why would she be allowed to sit at the noble Prince Diamond's right handed seat, shouldn't Sapphire be sitting there and her, be sitting on the floor? She couldn't understand why she was being treated so generously; finally she just had to know, "Why me she asked?" Diamond gave her a curious look, "Why not you" he countered? "Not to be rude, I mean this is all wonderful, but why am I here, why would you want someone like me?" Diamond's eyes wend wide, "She was so humble, or perhaps, did she not know that she was worth it all, had she been so corrupted by those earth people to not be treated like the princess she was?" All this he thought. She looked back at him, with those delicate, yet strong, blue eyes. He felt so open to her, like he could tell her anything. Sapphire watched the way Diamond looked at her. He was so absorbed in Serena; he was in love all right. "Why should Diamond get to have her, why can't I?" Sapphire was amazed, did he really just think that? This girl was tearing him apart. How could she make him feel all these feelings. He hardly knew her. "I'm.I'm not worth it" she said feeling all honesty in her heart. She was convinced they would throw her out, give her up, not want to be her friends, just like Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei, and.Darien had done. With that, Diamond stood up, "Is that what you really think Princess, what makes you think that?" She turned her head, she couldn't, she didn't, she just can't remember what had happened. She dashed out of the throne room to an unknown room. The room looked like an outdoor, but yet it was indoor, garden. It was beautiful, filled with all sorts of roses. She stood there by a white rose bush, tears streaming down her face as she thought of her 'friends'. Diamond slowly walked in, silently. "What is it Princess, what makes you so sad here, are you not happy here with us?" She shook her head no, "I just don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve to." Diamond took her hand, "No, no you are more then worthy to be here, what makes you think that Princess, we only want to make you happy. Did those 'scouts' make you think that?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, she nodded. "I want to take you away from that terrible place, from earth, help me, Princess, Sailor moon, future queen, help me to rid you of that pain, come to our side, be with me, with my brother", he said to her and sighed, "to the dark moon family", he said this and his dark crescent moon appeared on his forehead. She looked up at him, feeling a negative energy filling her body, "Tell me, and tell me true, did you send that creature to kill me" she asked him? Diamond quickly answered, "To retrieve you, never to hurt you, notice it never did anything but stun you." She thought about it for a moment, the creature had never really hurt her. He was right. "I was trying to protect you from the pain I saw in your future, unfortunately I could not, I saved you on the second try", he said smiling. Suddenly she realized he had told the truth. "How do you know the future", she asked him? "It is a complex matter Princess, but the truth is, your in it right now", he said to her, "I have the power to change your future from a future of pain and torture, to a wonderful, joyous life with me and my family, all I need for you to do is to trust me." He was so convincing. She couldn't help but believe him. She looked up at him, her decision made. "Alright," she said to him smiling, her tear filled eyes shining and more beautiful then ever. Diamond saw this in her and couldn't help himself; he was so utterly in love with every aspect of her being. He leaned down slowly and kissed her. She flinched at first, she had never kissed anyone but Darien, it felt so wrong, and yet, so right at the same time. He deepened the kiss and she kissed him back. Instantly she was transformed into a dark princess, black velvet dress with the same hairstyle, her eyes were even more alive then before. She felt so complete, as another transformation, a gold and Diamond tiara appeared on her head. She was still Princess Serenity, just a dark form, still loving, just different love for different people, she was happier almost. She enjoyed the passionate kiss with Diamond. At that moment, Sapphire walked in. His eyes widened as he saw his brother kissing the princess. Anger surged through his body. He was so angry. She had come to their side he could tell by her outfit and the new dark crescent on her forehead. He smiled at that, she would lead them to victory.  
  
Well at least this wasn't a bad cliffy. LOL well I hope everyone is having a good weekend. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'll try and hurry. Please send reviews. Remember, no reviews, no inspiration, no story. Lol well I hope you liked this chapter, I have stayed up late to finish this so I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Lizzy 


	5. A Dark Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Sailor Moon, nor do I claim to.  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming! Here's chapter 5, "A Dark Princess"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei's temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minutes of waiting for Darien to recover, the girls decided to take him inside. Together they all managed to get him into the spare room for him to rest. Darien had always been able to sense, with great precision, when Serena was in trouble, sick, crying, happy, or any other feeling she had. It was a way he could take care of her, and now it was hurting him. He knew he was loosing her. The girls left Darien to rest after he had drifted off to a light catnap.  
  
The girls sat down drinking tea. "I feel so helpless." Mina said. "We should be with her, right now, protecting her as our orders were given to us so long ago." Rei said. "Instead, she's out of our grasp all because we gave into false vision." Rei finished. "WHAT'S THIS WE STUFF, IT WAS YOU AND DARIEN, DON'T YOU START WITH THIS WE CRAP DON'T GIVE ME THAT BS." Lita said pissed off. Rei didn't even cringe, she knew she deserved it. Lita walked out, Amy followed and so did Mina. "Come on girls we need to go look for leads to Serena's whereabouts. Back to the park. Jupiter star power!" She yelled and instantly transformed into her Sailor Jupiter form. Amy and Mina nodded. "Venus star power!" Mina yelled and a light surrounded her as she transformed into her Sailor Venus form. "Mercury star power!" Amy was last as a cool colored light surrounded her as she transformed into her Sailor Mercury form. They headed to the park.  
  
When they arrived, the park was empty. It was late and could expected. Sailor Mercury turned on her computer to scan the area, they came to the spot where the battle had occurred, there was a medium sized boulder looking image, where Serena and Sapphire had disappeared from. It had more of a pentagon shape to it, and was about the size of a basketball with edges. It looked the exact color of the gemstone Serena had found after she had destroyed the shadow figure. Everyone went to the object. Sailor Mercury did a scan on it. "Don't touch it! It will blow you to smithereens." Sailor Mercury told them quickly. The three looked at it. They all backed away and Sailor Jupiter threw a rock at it. The rock basically bounced off of the gemstone and the rock blew into a thousand pieces. "What is it Mercury?" Mina asked. "I'm not sure but it looks just like what Rei described that Serena found, except it was smaller than this." "From my analysis, it looks like it is a negative conductor of energy. Why it was left here after the battle I don't know, but I don't think it was here after we left. Maybe it was placed there after the battle, after we left." Mercury looked puzzled. "Shouldn't we go back and get Rei? I mean she does know more about the story than us, she was the first one to find out when Serena was attacked, I think." Mina said, cringing afraid that Jupiter would explode at her because she was mad at Rei. Jupiter nodded reluctantly. They headed back to Rei's temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Rei's Temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus ran up to Rei's temple and went inside. Rei was not in her room. They headed to the spare room. Rei was in there with Darien. From the looks of it he had just woken up. Rei looked up, surprised, "You guys are back?" Mercury nodded, "Where is that gemstone Serena gave you to hold onto?" "Umm, in my room why?" Rei answered. "Let me see it" she told her. The two walked into her room and she pointed to it on her dresser. "That's it, you don't want to touch it, I don't know how Serena managed to get it here, the thing practically knocked me to the ground when I touched it." Mercury used her computer on it. She nodded, her assumption was correct. "There is another one in the park where Serena was captured. It is much larger than this one, and it is lethal to the touch." She told her. The two walked back into the spare room to update Darien and the other scouts. Mina and Jupiter were talking to Darien as they walked in. They all looked up at the two. "That's the same type of gemstone all right" Mercury confirmed. "We have to get rid of it, people will be there in the morning and someone is bound to mess with it." Rei said to her. Darien sat up. "I'll come with you guys." They all nodded. Rei yelled quickly, "Mars star power!" A bright red light shone around her as she transformed. A few seconds later she was Sailor Mars. Darien became tuxedo mask. They all set out to the park together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Nemesis Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sapphire stepped out of the room where Diamond and the princess were kissing. He didn't want them to know he had seen them. Anger surged throughout his entire body. He was sick of his brother always getting what he wanted. The only thing he was happy that his brother had done was to get Serenity to join them. Other than that he was infuriated that Diamond was even aquatinted with her. He headed back to the throne room. Diamond and the princess walked back in a few minutes later. Diamond, wearing a huge grin on his face, said to him, "I would like you to see our new partner, Sapphire." Serenity smiled wide, she was actually happy. A day ago, she was ready to end her life; she had nothing to live for. Now, she had a new destiny. Revenge on those who didn't respect her, who looked down on her. She would no longer be belittled by anyone. Here in her new position she was loved, she had meaning, worth. Something she never had had before. "Now Princess, you need to increase your power." Diamond told her as he took her hand once again and took her to a room with a huge black crystal. "You will become week after you get this infusion, but don't worry, I'll be right here to care for you." Diamond told her with a gentle smile on his face. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Diamond smile increased, it was all he could do to not wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately until the end of time. "Now all you need to do to get the new energy is to say 'Dark Crystal Power Infusion". He told her. She nodded as she stepped up a few feet closer to the crystal. She looked a bit nervous; she looked back at Diamond. He gave her a positive look, reassuring her that everything would be OK. How did he do that? How did he make her feel like she was something special? She looked up, faced the crystal and said boldly, "DARK CRYSTAL POWER INFUSION." With that, something that looked like dark purple electrifying energy surged throughout her body. She felt her body giving in to the surges; energy was filling her body at a very fast rate. She felt her body totally filled with power. It was a great feeling; she was on an energy high. Her silver crystal shone brighter than ever with the energy boost. The electric waves stopped coming from the dark crystal and Serena felt normal again. Suddenly she felt weak all over, like the energy had been drained along with her original energy from before. She looked back at Diamond with the last of her strength and she fainted. He caught her. "Good job Princess, I'm proud of you." He told her as he kissed her lips lightly and he carried her out of the Dark Crystal room. Sapphire passed the two in the hallway as Diamond walked towards the Princess' room. "Power infusion?" He asked Diamond. He nodded back. "Did she last to full extent? Or did she pass out as it was being given?" "She did very well, she lasted through out and even managed to look back before passing out, she's strong," he told him. Sapphire smiled, "Well I could've told you that, did you see how she destroyed the first shadow we sent to give her the message?" Diamond nodded, "I never doubted her, she is loved here, we know her potential unlike the earth fools." Diamond walked past Sapphire and entered the Princess' room. He carried her to her bed. He laid her down and waved his hand. She was instantly in a black, silk nightgown and her hair was loose out of their "meatball" style. He stood, astonished at her beauty, he loved her so much. He would tell her soon. He needed to gain her absolute trust first. He wanted to make her his queen, but he wanted her to make that decision of her own free will. He tucked her in again, making sure she would be totally comfortable and nothing less. He looked at the roses he had given her before; they were still blooming in their beautiful vase. He placed a lone, beautiful, rare, black rose in the middle of the vase with care. He stood back to admire the roses. They were gorgeous; he glanced back at the Princess, but they were not as gorgeous as she was. He kissed her once more and walked out to let the Princess sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mast all hurried to the park. They went to the site of Serena's abduction. The gemstone was still there. Tuxedo Mask dropped to his knees again, holding his head, "No, this can't be happening!" The scouts hurried over to him. "What's wrong what's happening?" Venus asked? "She's filled with negative energy, she is so weak now." "The enemy has filled her with dark energy?" Mercury asked? Tuxedo Mask nodded. The flash of feeling was no longer so intense and he stood up and walked closer to the gemstone with the others. Mars' confirmed, "That is the same type of gemstone." "We need to destroy it or someone is going to get hurt." "Touching it is deadly" Mercury warned again. Mars glared at the gemstone; "It is just crawling with negative energy." "We need to attack it, Venus why don't you try?" Mars suggested. Venus nodded, "Venus love chain encircle!" The love chain hit the gemstone and it went inside the gemstone. The gemstone lit up to be a darker color and the ground moved a little bit. "O no this is not good," Mercury pointed out as she looked at her computer, "The negative energy has increased now," Mercury said with a worried look on her face. "Well what are we going to do, we can't just leave this here for people to touch! They will die!" Mars said with anger in her voice. "Well I propose we make a sailor scout force field around it, because there is no way we are going to move it." Mercury said back. They all agreed and got in a circle. They all focused their minds on making a force field, "Mars Star Power, Mercury Star Power, Venus Star Power, Jupiter Star Power!" Instantly you could tell the force field had been activated. They all backed away. "Well I think that is all we can do," Venus said. They all agreed to meet first thing in the morning at Rei's temple since there was nothing else they could do.  
  
Wow I'm tired! I will have Chapter 6 up in a day or so, sorry this chapter is not so eventful. There will be action in the next one. PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE NO REASON TO CONTINUE IF I DON'T HAVE ANYONE READING AND REVIEWING! Have a good week everyone!  
  
~~~Lizzy~~~ 


	6. Vengence is mine!

Disclaimer: (Walks up in self-help group) Hello my name is Lizzy and I, (breaks down hysterically crying) I don't own Sailor Moon! (Runs out of the room sobbing!) LOL! Seriously, I don't own any aspect of Sailor Moon! (Beats off lawyers with a stick!) HAHA no lawsuit for you!  
  
Well thanks to all that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Here is the next chapter! ENJOY and REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on Nemesis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Diamond and Sapphire were sitting in the throne room watching what was going on in the past earth time. There was already chaos going down at the park. People were staring at the alien object Sapphire had planted after abducting Serena. "Well done in placing the bomb," Diamond said to Sapphire. "They have no idea what it is either." Sapphire told him. Diamond took a sip of his wine as Sapphire continued looking at the hologram image of past Tokyo. "Do you really love her Diamond?" Sapphire asked casually. Diamond looked intrigued at his brother, no one had asked him something like that before. "Well, yes brother I do, she is the perfect person to help me rule both Earth, Nemesis, and the Moon as a bonus." Diamond said back with a sense of assurance in his voice. "But that's not love, do you love her?" He asked him again. Diamond thought again about her beauty, her soft skin, her gorgeous body, her deep crystal blue eyes, he said again to him, "Yes Sapphire, I love her beautiful eyes, her body, her skin, all of her beauty." Sapphire was getting frustrated, did his brother not know the meaning of love. Beauty and possessions are great, but what about the whole package, the way she acts, the feeling one gets as you are around her, the way that she makes you feel like you are something special, different from everyone else, in a good way. "That's not it Diamond, do you love her?" Sapphire asked one last time. Diamond looked at his wineglass; he was starting to get a bit irked, Sapphire knew that he loved the Princess. He thought again, about how the Princess made him feel like the luckiest man anywhere when he held her hand .He thought about how she looked at him with those big blue eyes, and how she moved with such grace. He thought about when she looked at him and he forgot all his troubles, her personality was that of no other, she made him feel like he was something special, like she understood him, and that alone was something that he had never had before. He knew then for sure that it was love. "Yes Sapphire I love every aspect of her being, she makes me feel like I am something special, she is so kind to me, she doesn't seem to have a mean bone in her body, I need her Sapphire, I really do love her." He said back to him. Sapphire's eyes went wide. Maybe his brother did know the meaning of love. Maybe he should just give up on the silly idea of having the Princess. "It could never be. Why would she love me when she could be with Diamond?" He thought. And yet, the idea of him being with the Princess still stood. No matter how unlikely it would seem, he longed to have her. To have her love, and for only to love him. He knew that he had fallen for her, he loved her. "What's wrong, Sapphire?" Diamond asked with a worried look on his face. Sapphire looked up, he was thinking too much. "O nothing, I think I'm just a bit tired." He said to his brother, this actually was not a lie, he had been awake the last few nights think about the Princess, and how he longed to be with her. He didn't dare tell Diamond that, he would hit the roof. "Maybe you should go take a rest for a little while," Diamond suggested. "No that's all right, I'm OK." He told his brother. "No I insist, I'll have Emerald come and wake you up in an hour or so, she should be getting back any time now with the four sisters." Diamond said to him. Sapphire nodded, "All right, if you insist, thanks." He said and walked out. Diamond watched as Sapphire walked out of the room. He took a sip of his wine. "That conversation was, rather odd." Diamond thought. Sapphire walked out of the throne room and down the hall. He took a right and saw the Princess coming out of her room and down the hall. "Good," Sapphire looked at his watch, "Afternoon Princess." The princess looked at him and smiled. She walked towards him; he was about 100 feet away from her. "Good afternoon, how are you?" She asked him cheerfully?  
Diamond thought suddenly, "I wonder if the princess is awake?" He stood up from the throne, "I had better go check," he thought. He headed down the hallway and heard voices. It was Sapphire and the princess, he heard, "Good afternoon, how are you?" He smiled, "That's her all right." Just hearing her voice made him happy. She had an affect on him like no other. ~~ What Diamond could hear but not see as he was walking down the hall~~ She walked towards him. "I'm all right, a bit tired, headed to my room" he told her as he walked past her, he couldn't betray Diamond, he kept thinking. The princess passed him, and suddenly tripped on her long slender, black dress, "Whoa!" She yelled and fell backwards. Sapphire quickly reacted; he bent down quickly caught her in his strong arms. ~~Diamond quickly walked to the end of the hall and saw what happened. Diamond fumed with rage! "What does he think he is doing? She is mine!" They stayed in that position for a moment, "Are you all right?" Sapphire asked quickly; suddenly he found his eyes looking directly in hers. Her eyes were breathtaking. "Yes, sorry my dress is so long, I'm a bit clumsy, thank you." She told him, he smiled, "You're not clumsy," He told her as he looked at her dress, "It's so long, very easy to trip I would think, glad you didn't get hurt." He finished. Diamond cut in, "Are you all right, Princess?" Sapphire looked at Diamond and quickly pulled the Princess up and let go. "Yes, I'm fine, I tripped and Sapphire caught me" she told him smiling. "O I see, glad you are all right, thank you Sapphire" he told him. "Yes, I'll be going now" Sapphire said and walked down the hall. "Sure you are all right princess?" Diamond asked her? She smiled again and nodded. He took her hand and they walked to the throne room. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her. "Yes I did thank you, and you?" She asked him. "Like a dream" he told her, thinking, "With you in all of them." "Good," she said as they walked into the throne room. "Well would you like to get your pay back?" He asked her? She nodded. "I have been wronged one to many times." She told him with a huge grin on his face. He smiled back at her, "Good." "Today, I need for you to return to earth, I need you to set up some perimeter devices in Tokyo, I am going to send you with the sisters to help you," he told her, "That is, if you want to?" She nodded, " I would love to help my new family." She told him. Diamond had another reason to love her; she loved her 'family'. The sisters appeared in the room. Diamond quickly explained how to plant the devices in Tokyo and where. She nodded and went off with the sisters back to the past. "I was going to let her go with Sapphire, but I don't trust him with her anymore." Diamond wanted to go with her, but he had some very important 'business' to take care of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Rei's temple the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was back first thing that morning at Rei's temple. "I had the weirdest sleep last night," Darien said. "What happened?" Mina asked? "Nothing, it was dreamless." Darien said. "Wow that is scary, you're always being haunted by some creepy dream," Rei said. "You know how many times Serena had called me crying about you?" Mina said. Darien looked away. "Sorry, shouldn't have said that" Mina admitted. They sat there for a few hours talking about strategies. "I think the only way we can defeat this new enemy is by a planet power attack!" Rei said. They all agreed and discussed plans. Darien looked shocked. "What is it?" "She's back! She is on Earth!" He told them. They all quickly transformed. Mercury whipped out her computer and started to track her. "She is on the top of a skyscraper downtown!" Mercury said. They all hurried downtown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Back on the Earth," I thought as I looked out at the city from the skyscraper building I'm on, "The many joys, not." I have too many memories from here, my eyes grow cloudy as thoughts of my 'friends' go through my mind, they all hate me. Well they have another thing coming; I will show them the meaning of pain. I know the bitter feeling of it all to well. The sisters surround me; they are chanting some kind of different language. I stand in awe of them as they call upon some kind of power. What are they doing? Suddenly a device appears in front of me. This must be the perimeter device Diamond was talking about. I walk over to it. I pick up the object, it's heavy. Energy flows through my veins as I hold it. I place it in the dead center of the skyscraper. I get down on my knees to set it up I push a spot on the side of it and it starts to glow. I have finished installing the device. I stand back up; ready to go to the next stop point when I hear voices screaming. I look back quickly. The scouts are attacking the sisters. Avery and Prisma are already on the ground. Catsy and Birdie are having a hard time. I rush over to them but am held back by a very strong arm. I look back ready to defend myself. It's Tuxedo Mask. "What do you want from me now Tuxedo? You are no longer concerned with me, leave me before I cast your sorry self into oblivion." I tell him with anger in my voice. "Serena what have they done to you?" Tuxedo asks me with a sad look in his eyes. "What have they done to me? They saved me from torment and deceit! Your deceit, and theirs!" I am irate. "O Serena, I will not let you think these lies!" he said to me, as he reached to hold me. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yell and a ball of energy appears in my hands, I blast him off it. He goes back about twenty-five feet. He is stunned for a moment and looks like he is in pain. The scouts yell to see if Darien is all right. He puts his hand up to them; they have finished up Birdie and Catsy. "It's all of them against me. No, not again." They all walk towards me. "No get away from me," I yell as I hurry backward facing my enemies. "We only want to help you Serena. You have been taken away from us. We aren't deceiving you, we love you." Rei says to me. "No! Lies all lies!" I yell and edge further backwards. "Serena, remember that day at the mall, you ran away and dropped a bag, a bag full of." Rei started. I'm edging further backwards, not looking back, I'm at the edge now not knowing. I slip and I scream in the process. "Serena!" I hear everyone yell. "This is it," I think. "Death is coming." Then, all of a sudden, I feel a hand grab my arm, then my other one. I look up. Tuxedo Mask has my hand, he is holding onto me with all of his might, not letting me fall. He slowly pulls me up. The scouts run over to me. I am on the ground breathing hard. "Why did you do that?" I ask astounded. "I love you Serena." Tuxedo Mask tells me. I shake my head no violently. "You do not, you dumped me. I wanted to die after that." I tell him, tears filling my eyes. "Serena," Rei, Sailor Mars says, "Remember this?" She and the other scouts pull out their friend ship charms I bought them the day I was late and ran out of the mall. They had kept them? "Why do you have those?" I ask as I quickly stand up. "We are your friends and we love you" Lita, Sailor Jupiter says. "All you have to do is touch it and we can all be friends again." I shake my head, "No, you don't love me, you all hate me!" I yell! "Just touch it Serena." Amy, Sailor Mercury says sweetly. I look up at her; she had never done anything to hurt me now that I thought about it. I walk over cautiously. They look at me with their eyes brimming with tears. I touch the friendship charm. A warm feeling comes over my body; I feel all energy leaving my body. The black dress I'm wearing turns into a plain, pearl color, silk dress. I faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Writer POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tuxedo Mask runs over to Serena and catches her. "We got her back!" He yells happily. "Let's get out of here!" Rei yells. They all de transform and run out back to Rei's temple. After a good run, they are finally there. Darien lays Serena down on Rei's bed and they all gaze at her lovingly. Darien kisses her softly on the lips. "Do you think that Sapphire guy will come after her?" Mina asks? "I don't know, but we'll be ready for him." Lita says back to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on the Scyscraper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four sisters slowly wake up. "Where, where is the Princess?" Birdie asks? "Those stupid Sailor scouts must have gotten her!" Catsy said to her. "O no, we must tell the Prince!" Prisma said to them all. "He is going to be irate. Talk about blowing a fuse." Avery says to all of them. They all nod. "Nevertheless, we must tell him." Catsy told them. They all agreed and went back to the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on Nemesis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sisters appear in the throne room. Diamond is yelling with Sapphire. "That was my mission! Why didn't you wake me up?" Sapphire yelled. "Brother, you were so tired, the sisters went with her instead." Diamond said calmly as he took a sip of his red wine. The sisters look at him oddly. Prisma was almost in a trance; Sapphire was so dreamy. Diamond just noticed the sisters. "It's about time you got back," he said and then his eyes looked a bit concerned, "Where is the Princess?" The sisters were practically shaking. "Where is she?" Diamond asked once again? Sapphire looked at them with the utmost concern. "We were attacked, I was the last one to go down, I guess they got her too." Catsy said to him. Diamond almost jumped off of his throne. His eyes were wide as saucers, "WHAT THEY TOOK HER?" They all nodded. Sapphire's eyes were as wide as Prince Diamond's. "You see, they can't do anything right! You should have sent me with her." That hit all of the sisters like a brick, especially Prisma. "He acts like he cares for her.he can't he is meant to be with me!" Prisma yelled in her mind! "We have to get her back." Sapphire said. "OUT OF MY SIGHT! ALL OF YOU BESIDES SAPPHIRE!" Diamond yelled! He was angrier than irate; he had sent the sisters to watch the Princess, to make sure she was protected. He didn't think she would be in danger or he wouldn't have sent her at all. He had just lost the love of his life, Princess of his dreams. (Literally) The sisters quickly left the throne room. "I will go back and get her! They will not treat her like they did once before! I will not let her be treated like dirt. They don't understand or appreciate her! She will be my queen. We will rule together, and they will pay for not loving her like they should!" Diamond vowed. He was about to go back in time to retrieve his love as Sapphire grabbed his arm. "Let me go with you." He told the Prince. "All right, don't get in the way." Diamond told him, his eyes glaring. "I will help you blast them out of the water!" Sapphire told him. Diamond nodded and disappeared with Sapphire.  
  
Heh heh heh! LOL Cliffy! I know you guys love them! Gives you something to look forward to in the next chapter! I'M HOLDING THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE! LOL! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! THANKS! Sigh and be glad, Monday has come and gone! O yeah, almost forgot, if you have any suggestions for what should happen next, please send them in with the review! Maybe I will add it in! Thanks again!  
  
~~~Lizzy~~~ 


	7. I'd Do Anything For You

Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have had a really stressful week! I hope you guys like this chapter, I worked really hard on it and researched a lot for it. I noticed that the site seems to not update correctly sometimes so if you like this fan fic and want to see what happens next, I suggest adding me to your author alert list. Thanks to all the reviewers, nadia, Alexis, Serena79,angelized (I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! I hope you like the chapter and forgive me for being late, I tried to hurry!), starfall13, krissy, xelena, hydromatic, sydni nelson, veronica, tiff, and everyone who I missed, you guys just don't understand how much I appreciate the reviews, you guys are my inspiration and I have no reason to write more without more reviews. So please continue to review and tell me what you think and give ideas about what should happen next.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Sailor Moon. ~~Runs through the streets shouting, "I do not own Sailor Moon!" (Hey I guess the self-help group worked)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diamond and Sapphire returned to the past. They were on the skyscraper where the sisters had been defeated. "There are only four of those scouts, how did the sisters lose, they were even?" Diamond said almost rolling his eyes. Sapphire shook his head. "Now how are we going to find her location?" Sapphire asked? "Well, I have a plan, we just have to create a diversion, get the scouts where we want them at a certain time, hopefully the princess won't be with them, I don't want her to be exposed to anymore violence right now, I think she is probably very overwhelmed at this point. We want to make this as stress free as possible." Diamond said to Sapphire. "I agree, now what to do to cause them to come?" Sapphire asked. "Well we could send a shadow, or cause an unnatural eclipse, nothing too severe, or blow something up." Diamond said to him. "Hmmm decisions, decisions, how about we send a shadow?" Sapphire suggested. "Fair enough." Diamond said and he summoned four shadows. They appeared in different locations so all the scouts would be alone. "Let's separate and find out the information from the scouts, we'll find her faster." Sapphire told him. "Agreed, whoever finds her first must take her back to the palace in the future, then come back for the other." Diamond told him. Sapphire nodded and disappeared with a shadow in a mall, he and the shadow created havoc for some time while waiting for a scout to show up. Diamond disappeared with a shadow and waited at the park for another scout to show up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Rei's temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scouts were all drinking tea with Darien, waiting for Serena to wake up. "She sleeps too much," Rei commented. "Give her a break, if you were somewhere far away from your friends you would too, we don't know what she has been through," Lita said back. Darien nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, what do you think they did to her?" Mina asked? "They probably tortured her night and day, and made them her slave, that Sapphire dude seemed up to no good, and those sisters, they were creepy." Rei said to them. "Don't say things like that Rei, that's not even funny." Amy told her with a worried look on her face. "They better not have hurt her!" Darien said enraged. "Well at least we have her back with us." Amy said looking down at her tea glass. "How long before you think she will wake up?" Mina asked Amy? Amy turned on her computer and scanned Serena's body. She shook her head, "I don't know, I can't take any accurate readings, her body has been under too much stress." Rei stood up quickly, "I feel some very negative energy somewhere close to us. Can you get a reading on it Amy?" Amy shook her head, "Yes, but they are at four different locations. We have to separate." They all agreed, "Darien, you stay here with Serena while we go check this out. Don't let her out of your sight, OK?" Rei said sternly. Darien nodded. The scouts headed out to fight. Darien sat on Serena's bedside; she looked so much at peace. "I wonder what they really did to her?" Darien thought as he gazed at Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I headed downtown to the gym, one of the sources of the negative energy. After a long run of about fifteen minutes, I arrived. People all around were screaming and falling to the ground, stunned. "Venus crescent beam, SMASH" I yell as the creature was about to stun more people. It more or less bounces off the creature and I have to take cover as the beam goes off in the opposite direction. I stare into the eyes of the creature as it looks at me. It is very creepy looking. I jump back out from my cover and attack it with another crescent beam close up. This time it works and the shadow shows a bit of damage. I attack again with a love chain. It is caught and damaged. I continue to battle it. I become stunned and hit the ground. It comes nearer and nearer. I try to get up but my body will not allow it. The figure comes within fifteen feet of me. I scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lita's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hurried to Tokyo tower. Amy said that there was major negativity going on over there. As I got closer I heard screams. I assumed the worst and quickened my pace. It was a shadow figure. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" I yelled. It barely affected the creature. I yelled for people to get out of the way. Chaos was in the air. I hit the figure with a thundercloud and took cover. The figure stunned me but I didn't give up. I will get rid of this thing, I just wish Serena were here to help me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I rushed to the mall in time to hear chaos rein from every direction. You could tell there was something evil lurking about. I ran up the stairs and followed where the people were running from. Sapphire was there with a shadow figure. The shadow was stunning people and Sapphire was watching. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Mars here to save the day," Sapphire said "That's right, got a problem with it," I countered. "No, not really, as long as you give me what I want," Sapphire said to me. "And what would that be?" I asked as the figure stunned me causing me to hit the floor in pain. "I want the princess, or the one you call Sailor Moon." He told me. "I'm not giving her to you! Are you that crazy, or are you just stupid?" I asked him as I stood up. He looked offended. "Fine let's do this the hard way. Dark Crystal Energy surge!" He yelled. I dodged the attack, "What do you want her for?" "Like I would tell you," he said to me as the shadow stunned me again. I attacked him and the shadow with a powerful fire attack. They both dodged it. "You can't have her! She isn't yours!" Rei yelled and attacked Sapphire and the shadow again. It singed Sapphire's backside a bit. "Why you little wretch!" Sapphire yelled and cursed. This was going to be harder than I thought to bring both of them down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat at Serena's bedside admiring her beauty. She started twitching like she was having a nightmare. I watched as she acted like she was fighting in her dreams. "Come on Serena wake up," I thought. Suddenly Serena shot up out of the bed breathing heavily. She quickly over at me, she had a confused look on her face, "Darien?" I nodded, "Why am I here, how did I get here, what's happened?" She asked quickly. "Serena, you were captured for a few days, we got you back though." I told her as I reached over to hold her. She jumped out of the bed and bolted out the door. Puzzled, I ran after her. She was fast; she made it down the street about a half-mile before I finally caught up with her. "Serena, it's not safe out here, we need to go back to Rei's temple. She shook her head no, "Darien! Why are you helping me? I am so confused, one minute I'm here, I'm in another place the next, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She asked enraged. "Serena, come on. I'll tell you when we get back." I told her and started to walk back with her. "Start explaining." She told me. "All right, well you were abducted by these weird person, a guy named Sapphire." I told her and looked at her, her eyes got wide, "It wasn't a dream." She mumbled. "What wasn't?" I asked her. She stayed silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is going on?" I keep thinking. That dream, it was real, it really happened? I can't believe it. This must be two dreams in one. "My life is so unorganized, confusing, why can't I just be normal?" I wonder. I keep walking down the road to Rei's temple, trying to get some answers out of Darien in the process. He keeps looking at me weirdly. "Do I have something on my face or something?" I finally ask him, knowing he doesn't love me because I remember him dumping me. The memory was still all too near. We come right up to the entrance way to Rei's temple. "No, you're beautiful," he said seriously. This is a joke! It has to be! He leaned down and kissed me. I found myself crying without meaning to, I stand still as kisses me, I just stand there like a statue, not kissing back. "I can't do this," I think as I step back from him, I start to run up to the temple, as fast as my legs will carry me. I can't look back, I see a figure standing on the porch, "Who is that?" I think. I hurry towards the porch to find out who the person is. As I head up the stairs and look at the figure, the last thing I remember saying is, "It's real." I faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sailor Mercury POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I scurried to the park. My computer showed that there being a lot of negative energy about there. As I get closer, I see another vicious shadow figure. It is terrorizing people in the park. The park empties quickly. "Mercury bubbles, blast!" I yell, as the area around me becomes foggy. I here foot steps. "The figure doesn't have feet, who is that?" I think as I turn around. No one was there. I catch sight of the figure and attack, "Shine aqua illusion!" The figure is affected, but not destroyed. Suddenly, I see a figure appear in front of me. "Hello Sailor Mercury." A handsome man in a white suit says to me. "Who are you," I ask? "My name is Prince Diamond, and I need your assistance." He told me. He comes a bit closer to me; I notice a black upside down moon on his forehead. "You are evil! I'm not helping you with anything!" I yell at him as he comes closer. "Fine, I tried to be nice, where is Sailor Moon?" He asked me? "Are you stupid or something?" I find myself asking him. "Like I'm going to tell you that!" I say annoyed. "Have it your way." He says to me. I step back, but he comes closer. The forgotten shadow figure stuns me and I drop to my knees. Prince Diamond looks down at me. I look up at his eyes, I find myself amused, and my mind feels like it is Jell-O. "Sailor Mercury, where is Sailor Moon?" He asks me? "I can tell him, the secret is safe with him." A voice inside my head says. It seems so trustworthy. I give in. "She is at Rei's temple of course." I say to the man in white, Prince Diamond. "And where might I find that?" He asks me? The voice in my head again tells me to tell him the information. I give Prince Diamond directions to the temple and he smiles. "Thank you Sailor Mercury, you have been most helpful." He tells me. The shadow figure disappears and so does the Prince. I feel drowsy. My head finds a soft patch of grass on the ground and I drift off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prince Diamond POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I arrive at Rei's temple. I search all of the rooms, but no one is here. Could she have lied to me? No, my mind is too powerful, she was completely hypnotized. I'm sure of it. I stand out on the porch thinking for a moment. Where would they have taken her? All of the scouts are preoccupied. Wait, Darien, that bastard, he probably is with her. How I would love to kill him for all the pain he has put my beloved through. Where would he have taken her? Before I can think of the answer to my previous thought, I see two figures at the gate of the temple. It's Serena! I smile, she came back. "Wait," I think as I watch the taller figure leaning down to Serena, "It's Darien, NO HE'S KISSING HER! THAT BASTARD, I WILL KILL HIM!" I watch closely, "HA, she isn't kissing him back." I think. I watch her step back from him and run towards where I am standing, "Can she see me all the way over here, is she running to me?" I smile at the thought of this. She comes face to face with me, breathing heavily, I look into her eyes, she is confused, "It's real," she says to me as her eyes close ever so gently and she faints. I quickly catch her in my arms. Darien runs over. "Serena!" He yells. "Shut your mouth, you don't love her. You bastard, you treat her like dirt, how dare you kiss her! I would kill you, only I want her to have the pleasure of doing it." I say to him with a deep sense of loathing in my eyes. "You are not taking her!" He yells at me. "O yes I am, you aren't going to stop me, you will not cause her anymore pain." I say back to him. "Why you." Darien starts to say to me as he takes a swing at me with Serena in my arms. I quickly put up a shield, not being able to fight back with her in my arms, "What are you doing, are you that crazy? You almost hurt her even more! You'll pay!" I tell him as I blast him back with a powerful energy attack. He hits the ground about a hundred feet backwards. "Bastard." I mutter and disappear with Serena in my arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the future, Nemesis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diamond appeared with Serena in his arms. He quickly walked to her room and laid her down on her bed. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. He loved her so much. "Serena, I won't let them hurt you anymore." He told her as he snapped his fingers and she was in a long black silk nightgown. He picked her up and put her in her bad, tucked her in and shut off her lights for her. "Now that I have that taken care of," Diamond thought, "I must go retrieve Sapphire." He disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the past, Tokyo Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diamond appeared in the mall to see Sapphire and Sailor Mars in a huge fight. From the looks of it, the shadow figure had been torched and was gone. "Brother, it's time to go, leave her be, it is not her day to die." Diamond told Sapphire. Sapphire nodded, "Goodbye, Mars, this is not the last time we meet, your end is coming regardless." "Don't leave coward, fight me!" Mars yelled. "I am no coward Mars, I am doing you a favor, I have what I want." Sapphire told her and disappeared with Diamond. Mars cursed and ran out of the mall. "I have to make sure everyone is all right." Mars thought and headed to the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I scream my body gains its senses back. I jump up and attack the shadow with a meteor shower. The figure is sent back against a wall. I hit it again with a love chain double-teamed with a crescent beam. The figure shows to be deteriorating. I hurry over to it attack with everything I've got. The figure is destroyed. I kick the new dust of the figure and hurry to the mall. I have to help Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina raced to the mall and ran into Jupiter. "How did you do?" She asked Jupiter. "All right, blasted the figure out of the water!" Jupiter said proudly. "Me too", Venus said back to her. "Headed to help Rei?" Jupiter asked? Venus nodded. "Ditto" Jupiter said. They hurried to the mall and saw Mars running out. They quickly caught up with her. "They disappeared!" Mar yelled. "Who did?" Venus asked? "Sapphire and this other guy, I think they were related." Mars said. "This can't be good, you don't think." Jupiter started. "I don't know" Mars said with a worried look on her face. They all quickened their pace and headed towards the park. As they got close to the park, they saw a small figure on the ground. "No, it can't be!" Mars yelled and ran to the figure. It was Sailor Mercury. "Is she breathing?" Jupiter asked quickly? Mars got a weird look on her face, "I think.I think she's asleep!" "Amy wake up!" Venus shouted! Amy stirred in her sleep and woke up, "What, what happened?" "That's what we would like to know," Mars said to her. "I don't know, I'm drawing a blank." Mercury said to her. "We have no time for this guys!" Jupiter yelled, "We have to make sure that Serena and Darien are all right!" They all nodded and hurried to Rei's temple. A few minutes later they arrived in the temple courtyard. All of their eyes got huge. They saw a limp figure lifeless in the yard, "O my gosh!" They all yelled and hurried over to the figure. "Darien!" Venus yelled! Mercury checked for life signs and shook her head, "He's.  
  
HAHAHA sorry I couldn't resist the cliffy, I will try and have some more fan fic out ASAP, school has been murder so I don't know when that will be. REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL TYPE FASTER. Inspiration always helps! No reviews, no fan fic. I hope you all liked this chapter, it involved a lot of research so know that I worked hard on this. Thanks again to all the wonderful people who review, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it. If you guys have any ideas on what should happen please include them in the review, I could use some! Happy Weekend!  
  
~~~Lizzy~~~ 


	8. Hatred Lies Deep Within

Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! School has been awful. I hope you guys like this chapter. I promise the next will be longer! Enjoy. O yes, and THANKS TO ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT! I just updated this chapter, there were some discrepancies that needed to be fixed and I added some things to make it seem more complete to end the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Sailor Moon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nemesis Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Diamond and Sapphire appeared back at the palace. "I take it we have her back." Sapphire stated. Diamond nodded, "Yes and we won't lose her again. Those sisters are a nuisance, they should've protected her." "I guess the scouts were too strong for them." Sapphire told him. "Well that is absolutely pathetic." Diamond said back to him. "How come you didn't let me kill Sailor Mars and the other scouts, we could've beaten them easily?" Sapphire asked him. "There is no doubt in my mind that we could have beaten them, I just think that we should leave their fate up to the Princess, don't you?" Diamond asked. "If you think that is best." Sapphire said sighing. "How is she doing?" Sapphire asked. "She is resting, no doubt they hurt her, I sensed no dark crystal energy in her." Diamond told him. "Maybe we should infuse the energy into her while she sleeps, it will probably be safer for her." Sapphire suggested. "All right, I'll go get her from her room." Diamond said back to him and headed out of the throne room.  
  
Diamond walked down the long hallway. He passed the sisters talking in low voices. They stopped talking when they sighted Diamond. "Good Afternoon Prince Diamond." The sisters said in unison. Prince Diamond did not reply, but nodded his head slightly acknowledging the four ladies. He was still angry with them for their carelessness. As he walked past the ladies he wondered what had really happened that evening when she was taken from the "family". As he got further down the hallway he turned the corner to the Princess' room and walked in. He walked to her bedside.  
  
Diamond gazed down at the beautiful princess. His body ached to be near hers. He knelt down and softly touched her soft, cream colored skin. He wanted to make her better. Diamond gently picked up the light Princess and walked out of her room. He once again passed the sisters and entered the throne room. Sapphire walked out of a room adjacent to the throne room and over to Diamond and the Princess. He gazed at her figure, her smooth face and slender body. Her beautiful eyes were closed; her sweet glowing body was no longer glowing. His body suddenly felt cold, colder than ice. "She is so pale," he commented to his brother. Diamond sighed and agreed, "Yes, she has been through a terribly journey through her past, I will do anything to keep her away from anything that hurts her. The past is a dangerous business, hypocrites and back stabbing souls that will sell you out to anyone who will give them something in return, she doesn't need that, she is too good for that." Sapphire looked at his brother with amazement in his eyes; "He is so kind when he speaks of her, what's happening to him?" Diamond was not looking at his brother; he was looking at his pride and joy, his love. He spoke softly, "She is so beautiful even though she has been through much." He walked towards the Dark Crystal Room with his angel in his arms. He laid her down on the solid, flat, crystal floor and stood back to look at the crystal. Sapphire walked in slowly behind him. "DARK CRYSTAL ENERGY INFUSION INTO PRINCESS SERENITY," Diamond said boldly. Immediately surges of dark colored energy went into the Princess' body.  
  
Sapphire watched in awe of the power of the dark crystal. He thought back to the first time when the Princess had been infused with energy. She had been so strong then. "She shouldn't have to go through this again. She shouldn't be a part of this plan; she should be protected and not have to do the dirty work. Why is Diamond doing this? I see no logic in it." Sapphire thought.  
  
As the energy surge event was happening, a slim woman with beautiful green hair walked in the throne room. She heard noises coming from the room over. "Hmm, what is going on in there, and where is Prince Diamond?" The woman thought. She slowly walked into the Dark Crystal Room. Sapphire was right near the entrance. She looked at the Dark Crystal across the room; Prince Diamond was standing looking at a limp figure on the ground. She focused her eyes on the limp figure. "That whore! That little wretch, she is MY Prince's obsession. With her here, there is no chance for love." "Emerald, what are you doing in here?" Sapphire asked getting her attention off of the Princess quickly. "O, I, uhh, I was looking for my bracelet." Emerald said back to him. "Why may I ask?" Sapphire asked her. "I think it may be in here!" She told him. "Well, you'll have to wait a minute. We are busy at the moment. You may wait if you like." He told her. She nodded. Her gaze went back to the Princess, O how she hated her. She loathed her with every aspect of her being. The energy surges stopped. Diamond got down on his knees near the Princess; he had two dark colored objects in his hands. He took out her pearl earrings and put in gorgeous long dark crystal earrings, as he put these in her ears he said to her unconscious self, "With these, gone is your past, and here is your future with us, no pain will come to you." Diamond picked her up gently and leaned her body back against his, as if she were fragile, like a doll. Emerald's anger was beginning to show as she watched him hold the Princess showing his love and care for her. She couldn't believe how much he cared for her, why couldn't she be like the Princess and have his love like that? What did she not have that the Princess did? The riddles made her hatred grow. Prince Diamond walked out of the Dark Crystal Room with not so much as a glance at Emerald.  
  
Diamond walked back to the Princess' room and laid her down on her soft silk-sheeted bed. He didn't want to leave her. As a matter of fact he was worried all this power had been too much for her. It would be unsafe to leave her alone all night. He walked out into the hall to get someone to watch the Princess as he tended to his other business. Emerald had been lurking out in the hall waiting for Diamond to come out. Diamond looked at her, "Emerald, could I ask a favor?" He asked her. "Anything my prince." She said back to him. "Could you please stay in the Princess' room and take care of her until I return from my duties?" He asked her. "My pleasure your highness." She said to him and smiled. In her mind she was thinking, "O great, just what I need. to watch out for the little whore." "Thank you, Emerald." He said with a smile on his face and hurried off. The smile he gave her made her feel lightheaded. "What does she think I like her or something.no definitely not ever would I even think as much to like her." Diamond thought to himself, disgusted.  
  
"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her." Emerald kept thinking to herself as she walked into the Princess' room. She was asleep all right. Emerald sat down in a chair near the Princess' bed. "This is going to be so annoy." She thought as she let out a loud sigh. "Where the heck did all of these roses come from anyway?" She picked up a book on the bookshelf and started reading. This would be so boring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour or so later~~~~~~~~ Emerald was half way through the book she had been reading when she heard a small yawn. Emerald looked up at the Princess. She was moving slightly. The Princess turned over on her side and opened up her crystal blue eyes. "Hello, who are you?" "I am." Emerald started, then an idea came to her mind. She smiled; this was going to be fun. "What is that on you?" She asked her as she kneeled down at the Princess' and grabbed on of the earrings off of her ear. The Princess let out a small shriek. An instant pain filled her head and she started having terrible thoughts and questions. Some of which were, where am I? I thought I was with Darien? I thought he kissed me I thought he loved me? Where are my friends, do they hate me still? Then she remembered, I ran. He made a move on me when he was so cruel to me. I'm so confused.does he love me anymore? I thought that everything was going to be different, what is going on? Where am I? What are these memories I have? She felt so overwhelmed and in such pain, physically and emotionally. Emerald was smirking as she watched the Princess double over in pain. "I hate you!" Emerald said to her in an evil voice. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps walking down the hall. "You won't remember this!" Emerald told her as she put the earring back in her ear and the Princess passed out again. Emerald had barely had time to put the Princess back into her sleeping position when Diamond walked in the door. Emerald looked up and thought of an excuse quickly, "I was just admiring her earrings." She said to him. "Don't touch them." Diamond said to her in a harsh voice. His voiced turned cool and calm again; "Did she wake up?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "O, well Emerald you are dismissed." He told her. She couldn't believe it! He didn't even thank her. She walked out the door, pissed. Diamond walked over to the Princess, his princess. He gazed at her and kissed her head lightly. "Wait a minute," he thought and placed his hand on hers. "She's freezing." He thought and another blanket appeared. "That's it, she is not staying alone for the night. I will watch over her." He thought and turned out all of the lights but one. The room was dim. He lay down with Serena and put his arms around her small, cold, figure. "You'll be all right, my princess." He said to her and pulled her closer to him. He slowly fell asleep with her in his arms. She would soon wake and the next part of his plan could begin.  
  
Emerald sat in her room. Plotting on how to rid the Dark Moon of Princess Serenity.  
  
SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND TO CUT IT OFF! I have to go work on my homework so I will get the next chapter out soon (If I get at least 8 reviews)! I hope you all like this chapter and there will be scout scenes and action in the next chapters! This is more a chapter of showing a new plot! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE SUBMIT THEM IN THE REVIEW! Thanks!!!  
  
~~Lizzy~~ 


	9. Death?

Hey guys! Thanks for the really nice reviews! I hope everyone's week is going well! Please Read and Review my story! Thanks and enjoy! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters will come out! Inspiration and ideas of what should happen next are greatly welcome! If you have any questions, submit them in the review and leave your email address! I will respond! Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story, I've had some really rough weeks, and this story and the reviewers keep me going! ~~Lizzy~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Sailor Moon!  
  
Summary: After surviving an assassination attempt from Emerald, Serena learns of Diamond's plan of what is to come. The Time and Space barrier has been broken, will she survive, or is this the end? Will she even live to love Diamond, Sapphire, or Darien? Find out!  
  
Note: *The silver crystal couldn't be used around the black crystal in the series, it can in my story.* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning, Nemesis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is this wonderful feeling, I feel so protected." Serena thought, as she just became conscious again. Serena opened her cerulean blue eyes and gazed in front of her. There were her beautiful, lovely roses. They were still alive and thriving. "Diamond is so good to me, then again, so is Sapphire." She thought. She felt so warm. She looked at herself, she was in her nightgown, and she saw and felt long, muscular arms holding her. "Who has taken such good care of me?" She wondered and turned to face her servile help. Her beautiful eyes fell on an equally handsome figure. "Diamond," Serena muttered. "He stayed with me the whole night to make sure I was taken care of. He cares for me so much." She thought as she wrapped her slim, pale white, soft arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Diamond woke up as soon as her lips caressed his. "I know these lips," Diamond thought as he kissed back and opened his eyes to see his precious Princess. "Good morning, Prince Diamond." "Good Morning my Princess" Diamond said as he kissed her again, not wanting their moment together to end. After a passionate kiss, Serena and Diamond sat up. "How did I get back here?" She asked? "I brought you back." Diamond said to her. "So it wasn't a dream (due to the fact that she had her earrings taken off and part of her memory of the bad day's events, she knew that she had been back in Tokyo) "Thank you," she said sincerely to him looking into his eyes. "For what?" Diamond asked. "For being there for me when no one else gave a damn. You always make sure I am taken care of, and I appreciate that." She told him. "I wouldn't have it any other way I-I"; Diamond started but stopped; he couldn't reveal all of his feelings for the Princess just yet. The plan had to be a little more advanced; they had to get through with all of the very dirty work before he could describe all of his love for her. "I can't imagine it here without you." Diamond said to her covering up the I's. "Awe, well I can't remember life without you." She told him, and meant it from the bottom of her heart. They kissed again. Serena got up out of her bed and walked over to her vase full of roses. She took out one of the perfect roses and smelled its sweet scent. Diamond walked up behind her and watched her. She was so perfect, every aspect of her being. "Shall we go to breakfast?" He asked her. She nodded, "Sure, just give me a half hour to make myself presentable." "You look fine to me." Diamond said taking another look at her beautiful image. Serena giggled, "I need to get ready." "All right, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Diamond said as he pretended to be hurt. "You, unwanted, give me a break." Serena said to him and kissed him lightly, then made her way to her bathroom and closed the door. Diamond smiled, "She is so much fun, just to know." He thought.  
  
Serena got a quick shower and walked back into her room. Diamond had left to go get ready himself. She slipped on a simple, elegant, long, black silk dress. She brushed out her shiny long hair and put it in its normal style. She walked out of her room and headed down the hall to the breakfast room. Diamond was already sitting down reading the day's reports when she walked in. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Unwanted." Serena said giggling. Diamond laughed and smiled. "In the flesh." Serena sat down next to him and they ate breakfast together.  
  
After breakfast, the two walked out into the courtyard. Sapphire and Emerald were sitting there playing chess. Sapphire caught sight of the two walking towards them, "Is the Prince, laughing?" He asked Emerald. Emerald looked over at Serena and Diamond. A huge frown appeared on her face as she watched the two. Emerald, in her misery, looked back over at Sapphire. "I think he is. What's wrong with him?" She asked him. Sapphire had an equally big frown on his face, "Why is she laughing with him?" The two reached Emerald and Sapphire. Sapphire and Emerald rose to greet them. "Good morning, Princess, Prince Diamond." Emerald did the same. Serena got a weird look on her face when she saw Emerald, "She looks oddly familiar." "Have we met before?" Serena asked. Emerald prayed that Serena didn't remember what had happened. "No, I've never met you." Emerald lied through her teeth. "I am Emerald, at your service, Princess." Emerald said grinding her teeth. "Princess, today you are going to learn self-defense 101" Diamond said with a grin on his face. She smiled back. "I hate her, I really do. How does she get him to smile like that? What does she have that I don't? Why does he love her so?" Emerald wondered and envied the Princess.  
  
"Shall we?" Diamond asked the Princess grabbing her hand. Serena nodded. The two walked further into the courtyard and came to a pretty treeless area. Diamond let go of her hand and walked about 100 feet away from her. "Attack me." He said, "Use a very powerful attack too." "What?" Serena asked. "Please, you'll see. Just attack me." He said back to her. "All right, if you insist." she said back to him. "Power surge!" She yelled and sent a huge comet shaped energy surge at him. Diamond's eyes went wide and the light in his eyes seemed to be lost for a moment. The energy attack was totally blocked and disappeared. The light in Diamond's handsome eyes appeared again and Serena looked at him inquisitively. "How did you do that?" She asked him. "Energy block," he started, "it's really very simple. All you have to do is concentrate." She nodded, "All right, well let's try it." "All right, well let's start with something that won't hurt you, so you get the hang of it." He said as a small amount of energy appeared in his hand, "I promise I won't hurt you, I can call the power back before it ever makes impact." "I know you won't hurt me." Serena said smiling. He smiled back; she made him so happy, just by smiling. "Ready?" He asked her? She nodded back, bracing herself. He cast the energy surge at her and watched her closely, her body froze as the light in her cerulean eyes went out and the energy disappeared. It took her a moment to come back to the light, but she did. "Nice," he said to her. "Thanks," Diamond said. "Now one more thing to teach you for today, "Emerald!" Diamond summoned her. Emerald appeared out of no where. "Please allow me to demonstrate the reflective energy surge to the Princess." He ordered her. "Yes, Prince Diamond." She said back to him. "Attack." He said. "Are you sure?" She asked him. "Don't question my orders." He said back to her stubbornly. She nodded and attacked him with a very large attack. His eyes got darker and he froze in one position, as the energy came towards him, an energy barrier formed, the energy hit the barrier and it instantly flashed a white light, causing the power to reflect back towards Emerald. Emerald quickly set up an energy block and the energy disappeared upon impact. Serena looked astounded. "That was awesome, you're going to teach me to do that?" She asked? Diamond nodded. "Now this is just as simple, just concentrate on what you want to happen to the energy, when you use your mind, you can make energy do all types of things." He told her.  
  
Sapphire watched in the distance. "It's too early for him to be teaching her this. He shouldn't be using her for any part of the plan. Why take over Earth if he has the one thing that will make him happy?" Sapphire wondered. "I need to talk some sense into him. I couldn't bear it if that jewel got hurt, even if I can't have her." He walked slowly over to the Princess, Emerald, and Diamond. "This is easy really." Diamond had started to say as Sapphire walked over. "Do you want me to help you practice?" Diamond asked her, but his attention had been drawn away from her and it went to Sapphire. "Sapphire." Diamond said respectfully. "Diamond, may I have a few words with you?" Sapphire asked. "Of course," he said and looked over at Serena and Emerald. "Emerald, could you help her while I'm away, please?" He asked her sincerely. Emerald's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "He just said please, and he was kind. Am I having some wonderful dream? If so, I don't want to wake up." "Why of course, My Prince." Emerald said back to him kindly. "She's such a wretch," Emerald thought about Serena. Diamond nodded, "Excuse me, Princess, I'll be back soon." Serena nodded and smiled. Sapphire and Diamond headed off back towards the chess table. Emerald was on cloud nine when she noticed Serena out of the corner of her eye. "So, do you like it here?" She asked Serena. Serena nodded, "Yes, I do." "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her." Emerald kept thinking in her mind. Then, all of a sudden, a thought came to her evil brewing mind. "He did say to help her." She thought, "I could help her death." Emerald smirked; this was going to be fun. "Shall we practice?" Emerald asked her. "Yes, let's" Serena said. An energy surge appeared in Emerald's hand, "Let's start small and work our way up. This will kind of be like a tennis match, I'll pass the energy to you, and you pass it back at me. You got it?" Serena nodded. Emerald started without the princess being ready. She hit the energy off fast straight towards Serena. Serena hit it back towards her, and the match went on for a while. Sapphire and Diamond were walking around the courtyard, glancing at Emerald and Serena every once in a while. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Diamond asked. "Well, don't you think it's a bit too early to be teaching the princess all these new skills?" Sapphire asked. "No, not really. You have to learn sometime, I don't want her to be helpless, she doesn't want that either." Diamond said. "Well can't you keep her out of danger?" Sapphire asked. "Yes, yes of course." Diamond said back to him. "Speaking of that, why are you still planning to take over earth, the positioning gems are still there. You have the Princess, do you really need earth?" He asked. Diamond thought for a moment and glanced about, "What are they doing?" Sapphire didn't get a chance to answer; he disappeared.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@What Sapphire Saw@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena blasted the energy back at Emerald, "Her DUELING skills are quite good for a beginner, it's time to end this." Emerald thought. She blasted it back towards Serena, who countered. "Can we stop for a little while? I need a rest." Serena asked. Emerald pretended not to hear her, "What was that?" She yelled. Serena hit her knees from being tired, "I don't like her one bit, she's creepy", Serena thought as she didn't notice she had hit the ground, a bit whoosy. The huge, infused energy surge was headed straight for Serena; she was a bit out of it and not ready to counter. The light was reaching Serena's eyes at an unsteadily fast rate. Sapphire appeared quickly right in front of her. He made the energy disappear and glared at Emerald. "Princess? Princess, are you alright?" Sapphire asked her holding her hand and helping her to stand up. Serena looked up, regaining her composure; "Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you. I just got really tired all of a sudden." Diamond appeared before them. "Are you all right, Princess? Emerald, what's the matter with you? She couldn't take all that energy at once." Diamond starting yelling. "Diamond, it's all right. I don't think she meant to hurt me." Serena lied. She always did try to see the best in everyone, even if there was nothing positive about them. "You sure you are all right?" Diamond asked her. Serena nodded, "Can we go inside, I think I've had enough." She asked. Diamond nodded and took Serena's other hand, instantly making Sapphire let go of his grasp on her other. "Yes, I think you have had enough for one day." Diamond said sincerely. The two of them walked off. "Emerald WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sapphire yelled questioning her. "Get over it, Sapphire." Emerald said and walked off. Sapphire went after her and grabbed her arm, "If I didn't know better, I would say that was intentional. Crazy, isn't it?" He said cynically. Emerald disappeared. Sapphire let out a roar of disgust towards Emerald and walked pack towards the palace. "She better not mess with the Princess, I will finish her off before Diamond would ever so much as lay a finger on her." Sapphire thought.  
  
Diamond and Serena walked inside the palace and into the throne room. Diamond sat down at his throne and Serena sat on the arm of the elegant throne holding his hand. (A/N If you have seen that picture on the net with Rini as Dark Lady sitting on the throne arm and Diamond sitting on the throne, then you are getting the image, only with Serena instead of course. If you haven't seen it and want to, then review the story, make a note you want to see it, and leave your email address.) Diamond felt as if he was in a dream, he was finally with his love, and she was not under any type of control against her will. She liked him for who he was, and not something else. "Diamond?" Serena started, he looked up instantly at her and gazed into her cerulean blue eyes, "Hmm?" He mumbled in reply. "What's next, as in, what are we doing next with the plans?" She asked him. "O, well that, Princess, is a very complex matter. We have a plan, to unite the kingdoms of Earth, Nemesis, and if you choose because it will be at your command, the Moon." "I see, but they will never give into that idea willingly, the people of Earth I mean, Prince Endymon is heir to the Kingdom of Earth, the bastard." "Precisely what I was thinking, so the plan is, to overtake Endymon's rule, and to the duty of ruling Earth, into our own hands." "Well, how do you propose we do that?" "The Crystal perimeters, combined with Dark Crystal and the power of your Silver crystal, will form a new idea in the minds of all the people, which then would lead them to know that it was a good thing that we took over." "Diamond! Where is my crystal?" Serena asked with a horridly worried look on her face. "You don't have it?" Diamond asked? "O no, I think I lost it when I left Earth the second time. It's probably at Rei's temple." Diamond looked at her worried, "Diamond, they can use my crystal against me! I'm the only one that can wish upon it and use it correctly to full force, but they can do great damage." She told him. "We have to get it back." He nodded, "We need to devise a plan to get it back. If they have gotten hold of it, you are in danger. We all are." He told her. "So what do we do?" Right then, there was a huge blast of power, and the time and space barrier was broken. An unbelievable image appeared before the two.  
  
HEHEHEHEHE sorry guys I had to leave it at this great little cliffy. What will become of Serena and Diamond, were they hurt in the blast? What's going on? Who's broken the barrier? Tune in next time to "Hope for Better Days"! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be out!!! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
